


you make me feel love

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Related, DJL Temperature Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, M/M, Maybe it happened, Open Mic Nite, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up…





	you make me feel love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Paula Cole’s “Feelin Love,” which, if you want to know what a good song to *get down* sounds like, it’s this one.
> 
> Because when everyone jumps off the cliff, so do I apparently. Plus after the fluffball it was yesterday, things are heating up quickly on Ao3 today!  
All mistakes are my own. No beta for this one.

  
They’re staring at each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heats up.   
  
The song just ended, the lyrics David never realized would speak so much to him nor how each word would had resonated throughout his entire body making him feel as if the sweatshirt he was wearing was his heart actually engulfed in flames, and in the most delicious way possible. As much as the song was genuine and sincere, David could feel his pulse quicken, his heart pumping in anticipated desire, his body tingle from his dark hair to his feet. He had no idea Tina Turner’s ballad would become his boyfriend’s anthem for him and if you had explained it to David before this night, he would have said his life was a dumpster-fire and no one would ever bother to sing love songs to him, not well anyway. And also not with the amount of conviction Patrick displayed. So David was standing there, frozen in time, and all he could think about was getting his partner back to the apartment so he could return the gesture in whatever possible way he could figure out in the next couple of hours. 

  
Without much movement, David’s eyes were shouting loudly towards Patrick that he wanted him and Patrick made his way across the store after introducing the next act. David took his hand and led him to the back where all of their inventory had been stacked neatly. Although, at that point, David was ready to push Patrick into all the boxes and have his way with him, customers in the store be damned. 

“That was...that song was…” David was speechless so he hoped his actions would speak louder. Once they reached an area that was far enough from the store patrons, David crowded Patrick against the heavy boxes.   
  
“What has gotten into you?” Patrick asked.   
  
“You know full well, Mr. Brewer. You know…” David placed a kiss along with a bite on Patrick’s shoulder where the skin was showing once David moved the shirt a little to expose the flesh, “...very well…” David took another bite to his shoulder and David grasped Patrick’s back with both hands rubbing his face into Patrick’s neck. “What has gotten into me. And if you’re lucky?” David scratched into Patrick’s hair and scalp leaving Patrick almost breathless.   
  
“Yes, David?”   
  
“Then when this night is over, I’ll be getting into _you.”   
  
_Patrick shivered. They barely spoke about sex, but got themselves into the motions _a lot. _Usually it started with David backing Patrick up to the bed and undoing the buttons on Patrick’s shirt or it was Patrick demanding David take off his clothes, but that was as far as it got. David was ready to take it to the next level.

“When I get you home, far away from this place and these people...I am going to rub that new oil we tried the other night. This time, I will put it all over your body.”   
  
Patrick tried to suppress the gulp, but couldn’t. The massage oil wasn’t sticky or slimy like the other oils they had tried, it dried relatively quick and they didn’t have to worry about messing up the sheets.   
  
“After I rub you all over with the oil, I will give you the best oral pleasure you have ever had in your life.”   
  
Patrick made another audible gulp and then Patrick’s mouth was hanging open, his face painted in developing desire. “And then?” He managed to whisper out. His doe eyes sparkling into David’s.

“Then I’m going to fuck my boyfriend and make him forget his own name. All night. For as long as he wants.”  
  
“You’d do that, umm, for me?”  
  
“I’d do anything for you, Patrick. Just say the words and I could make these people disappear. Right now.”  
  
“I don’t think that’s necessary. We can, uhm, hold it together, I think until they leave.”

“Mmm. Whatever you say. But just so you know, when we get home? _I’m_ the boss.”

Once his lover stepped away, Patrick’s mind was reeling, caught up in the fact David not once, but twice referred to his apartment as _home _and it felt undeniably perfect. Patrick and David kept exchanging glances from across the room as Patrick would emcee and David would top off drinks for their customers and friends. Anytime they had a free moment, one of them would brush close to the other and linger with a hand to hand or a thigh to thigh. Once everyone had left the store and the guitar was put away again safely, they made their way back to the apartment where they were alone for the night, with no Ray to bother them, and David did all of the things he promised Patrick he would do to him. Patrick rewarded David the next morning, after their appetizing sex session David lavished, to make love to David while spooning him from behind. It was David’s favorite position because he could hold Patrick’s arms while thrusting himself backwards, feeling the hot sloppy kisses Patrick was marking his shoulders up with. Feeling the tight embrace Patrick had on David as he took his time, rolling his hips continually, moving in and out of David’s tight heat. Feeling the stripes of slick warmth from Patrick’s tongue up his neck. Feeling…._love_. 


End file.
